New Girl
by livlover19001
Summary: A new girl is added to the Svu team and turns their worlds upside down. some foul language eventually some smut.
1. Chapter 1

**New Girl**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Svu or its characters :(**

**My first fan fic ever, be gentle**

"Well this is one hell of a way to start my day" Olivia Benson thought as she and her partner Elliot Stabler chased a male perp down the street on foot. As she caught up to him, she pounced, and tackled him to the ground. When Elliot finally caught up, he read the perp his rights as Olivia cuffed him and pulled him to his feet. As they headed back to the precinct, Olivia proudly stated "Wow, One less scumbag off the streets before I've had my morning coffee". Elliot chuckled and they continued their trip back to the precinct.

**Back At The Precinct**

"Where's our guy" Captain Craigen asked as he emerged from his office and walked over to Elliot and Olivia, whom were sitting at there desks.  
>"In an interrogation room, Fin is gonna take a crack at him when he gets back" says Elliot.<br>"Ok good" Craigen responded.  
>At that point there was a loud <strong>BANG!<strong>  
>"WHAT THE HELL?" Yelled Olivia.<br>"I don't know it came from the interrogation rooms" Elliot said as he ran towards the rooms. Craigen and Olivia slowly followed, being a bit more cautious than Elliot whom just barged in a few moments before.

"El? Elliot?" No response.  
>Olivia slowly turned the corner to see Elliot knocked out on the floor.<br>"El! Elliot please wake up!" Liv cried out as she ran over to him and gently placed his head on her lap. "Get a bus!"  
>Cragen ran back to his office to call for a bus. As Liv cradled an unconscious Elliot, she failed to notice his gun was missing and the insane man standing behind her clutching it.<br>"Stand up, bitch!" He barked  
>She slowly stood up and turned around, she saw the gun but stayed guiet.<br>"Hmmmm, your the bitch that tackled me."  
>"Hmmmm, your the jackass that ran from me."<br>"Shut up, ur gonna be my ticket outta here" he said as he grabbed her and put the gun to her head and pulled her out into the bullpen.

"LIV!" Craigen yelled.  
>"Shut up old man, now we are gonna walk outta here and your not gonna follow us"<br>"You wont get far this building is filled with cops"  
>"Ill take my chance and if they try to pull any heroics, I'll just simply splatter her brains on the wall"<br>Liv, who was showing no emotion since the situation had started, felt her heartbeat speed up. "Simply? Really? This motherfu..." she thought.  
>He pulled her to the elevators, pressed the button, all while staring at the people that so desperately wanted to take him out.<br>The doors finally opened, before he could back up into the elevator, a voice called out from inside it.  
>"Aww Hell!" A female voice stated.<br>Suddenly the perp couldnt breath, a strong arm had snaked around his neck. When he pushed Liv to the ground the arm let go and then there was a woman standing protectively in front of the still stunned female detective. She was young, beautiful, african american, tall and statuesqe. She had black hair that reached down to her hips and eyes so fierce and so cold with a mixture of brown and green. But the perp didnt care, she had tried to strangle him so she had to die. He raised Elliots gun and she snatched it right out his hand, emptied it, and threw it on the ground.  
>"Any other bright ideas?" She asked.<br>He didnt know what to say so he stayed quiet and stared in to her eyes.  
>"Good" she said as she punched him in the face knockin his ass out cold.<br>She then turned around and helped Liv to her feet.  
>"You must be the notorious Olivia Badass Benson. I'm Ariana Mitchel, the new detective here at SVU."<p>

Olivias POV

"Yes i am Olivia Benson" she stated to her savior. "Thank you for ur help" she said staring into her eyes. "Oh my God she's just a kid" she thought.  
>"No problem, im pretty sure youll be doin the same thing for me in the future"<p>

The sudden sound of the ambulance brought back an important thought. "Elliot!" She gasped. She ran back to the interrogation rooms with Ariana close behind. Elliot was stirring awake, "Liv? Liv! What the hell happened? Who the hell is that? Where the hell is our perp?" He rambled.

"Well El i dont kno the specifics but when you went into the room he hit u over the head and knocked you out. Then he took me hostage with ur gun and tried to leave the building with me. This is Ariana Mitchel the new detective we were briefed about, she saved me from that psycho".

Not speaking to Ariana he said "where is the prick now?"  
>Even though he wasnt speakin to her she answered anyway, "If the ambulance hasnt come up yet he should be unconscious in front of the elevator."<p>

"Liv, Im sorry" he stated after blatantly ignoring Ariana.  
>"For what, El?"<br>"For not having ur back and leaving ur safety in the hands of this...kid."

Ariana spoke up, "Woah, pause. Dig this Stabler, I am no kid. This WOMAN just saved ur partner's life because you decided to catch up on your beauty sleep. This WOMAN will be working with you and everyone else in this unit from here on out. So please show a little respect." She stormed off while talking to herself, both of them could here her when she said, "No wonder they call him the dickhead of the one-six".

When she was gone Liv turned to Elliot, "You are a dickhead, Elliot. Why treat her like that when she has done nothing other than save my life" she said angrily.

"I kno, Liv. Im just pissed because ur my partner and i should have been able to protect you instead of a stranger."  
>"I understand...But so help me Elliot you will apologoze to her."<p>

"Yeah, yeah. I will." He said as he allowed her to help him stand and they walked back to the bullpen together.

Olivia spotted Ariana sitting at her new desk. She was taking pictures and stuff out of a box that Liv did not see earlier. "Hey Ariana, where did that box come from i didnt see u with it earlier"  
>"I dropped it in the elevator to help u" she replied coldly.<p>

"Listen im sorry about my partner he can be-"  
>"I couldnt care less Benson"<br>Olivia decided not to push the issue, she noticed the last framed photo Ariana placed on her desk. It was Ariana under a tree in a sundress with her arms wrapped around another woman.

"So Ariana who is this?"  
>"My girlfriend, Camaro"<br>"Oh, shes pretty"  
>"Thanx" she said as she stood up and headed to Cragens office.<p>

**I will definatly update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

**Knock knock**

"Ugh who is this" Cragen thought. "Come in"  
>When he turned around his newest detective was standing in his office looking him in the eye.<br>"You must be Ariana?"  
>"Yep"<br>"Ok, well that was a great first impression"  
>"Yea Olivia thought so, Stabler not too much."<p>

"Its ok he'll come around soon"  
>"Eh, i don't care" Ariana replied as she shrugged and pulled a licorice whip from the jar on Cragens desk.<br>"So where's my new partner"  
>"He had to run and errand to run, he'll be-"<br>"Yo Cap! What happened out there"

Ariana's dropped the whip she was nibbling on and whirled around to face where ever the familiar voice was comin from.  
>"Fin? Is that u?"<br>The older detective looked at her, obviously confused.  
>"Do I kno u?"<p>

"This is your new par-" Cragen started.  
>Ariana cut him off, "Its me, Fin. Its Ari." She said reminding him with her old nickname.<p>

His eyes flew open wide. "Ari, Damn its been awhile." He said as he opened his arms. She ran into them with so much force, they both fell to the ground outside of Cragen's office. Ariana raised her head to look at Fin. Her eyes bore into his, she could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Ahem" coughed a voice.  
>Ariana turned to see Cragen, Munch (who was on the errand with Fin), Olivia, and Stabler. Then she looked down at herself, she was straddling him. "Oooops" she thought "this is awkward, but its a great time to mess with them". She looked at them, smiled, and layed her head on his chest.<p>

"Hey guys"  
>"Get up" Stabler commanded.<br>"Dont feel like it, come back later"  
>And she pretended to go to sleep.<br>From under her she could feel Fin chuckle.

"Seriously Ari, ur killin me here."  
>She got to her feet and helped Fin to his feet. Earning her an incredulous look from Elliot. She ignored it.<br>"Sorry, Fin. Ive just missed u thats all." She smiled at him.

"You to kno each other?" Asked Munch.  
>"Yea we were close" replied Fin.<br>"You sly dog"  
>"Not like that, you perverted sack of dust." Fin stated.<br>"Then how" asked Stabler.  
>"Its a long story" Ariana said sadly.<p>

"How about over a drink 2nite" piped up Olivia.  
>Ari chuckled, "Are u askin me out detective?"<br>She blushed abit, "thats not wat i meant" she laughed too.  
>"I kno but yeah a drink would be nice". "Will i really open up to these people?" she thought.<p>

"Well its 4:56 now, do your paperwork on the perp and then we'll get to kno the new girl" said Cragen. He retreated to his office, and everyone went to their desks. 6 oclock rolled around in no time and by 6:15 they had a booth in Charley's Bar. It was silent.

Munch broke the ice. "So Ariana, what made u want to join SVU"  
>Ariana sighed. She pulled the beer bottled to her lips and chugged the rest of it.<br>"Ok I joined this squad to save people since nobody was there to save me." She said quickly, Trying to answer all the questions that was heading her way at once  
>"Save you from what?" Munch asked.<br>"John its none o-" Olivia spoke up.  
>"Its ok Olivia, thanx." Ariana said with a faint smile. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I...I... I was... a child... porn star".<br>She opened her eyes, the people that she met today had all the same expressions written accross their faces; shock, disgust, and sympathy.

**What happened to Ariana? How does she kno Fin? You will kno soon enough and they might get to meet Camaro! **

**Sorry this chapter is soo short but skool and work have been kickin my ass. But will update soon!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

"Wait, What" they all said in unison.

"Fuck, Ari" Fin said, obviously pissed. "You didnt tell me that those people made movies of the shit they did to you!".

"Must have slipped my mind" she replied sarcastically, "in all seriousness i didnt kno, i found out maybe 2 years ago. Some gross ass dude on the street recognized me from the movies and stalked me for a little over a month." Fin looked confused and mad as hell.

"Explain, Ari"  
>"I will, but let me start from the beginning, these people are looking at us like we are speaking our own language"<p>

"A'ight"

She began "Ok, once upon a tim-"  
>"Ari..." Fin warned.<br>"Ok ok, geez." Ariana sighed "it started when i was 5. My parents had died in a fire at our home in Jersey. I had only survived because they threw me out the second floor window breaking my arm in the process. After the fire i was bounced around from foster home to foster home for 3 years. During the summer i turned 8 i was finally adopted by a woman who seemed kind and able to love a kid as damaged as i was, her name was Secily Walden."

"Secily Walden?" Asked Cragen.  
>"Yea" answered Ariana<br>"You kno her, Cap?" Asked Olivia.  
>"I kno of her, they had tried to collar her for sex trafficking children and rape in 95' but she had already skipped town. I hear she has alot of victims"<p>

"I was her first" Ariana said "and i kno wat case ur talkin about, that chick was Secily's 3rd or 4th victim."  
>"Sick bitch" Olivia said. Elliot stayed quiet, nursing his beer.<p>

"Yea. Well, anyway. She was married to a horrible man, i forget his name though. He seemed nice at first but by the time i turned 10 he was touching me and kissing me all the time. One night he came into my room and..."  
>"Had his way with u" suggested Munch. You could see the sympathy in the older mans eyes.<p>

"Yea you could say that." She replied. "I told Secily but she didnt believe me, in fact she slapped the shit outta me."

"And where was she" asked Stabler, finally speaking up.

"Oh look, i thought u had died over there, Stabler" Ariana chuckled.  
>He sighed, "Call me Elliot".<p>

"Ok Elliot, I dont kno where the bitch was, but when i told her she screamed about how good they were to take me in. I tuned that bitch out, and thats when she slapped me."

Ariana saw the fury in their eyes.

"One night she was workin late and i was in the living room watchin tv. He came home drunk as hell and called for me. As soon as i heard my name i made a break for the door but he caught me. He dragged me into their bedroom by my hair, bound me to the bed using his ties and belts, he...raped me again... His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he started to shake. I thought he was finishing but it turns out he was havin a heart attack. He died that night on top of me...inside of me. And he had tied me up so tight that i couldnt remove him. I could only feel him grow cold while i stared at the clock and count in my head how long it took for Secily to come home, 2 hours. As soon as she came walked in the door i called her name, she came runnin. She screamed as soon as she saw us. She ran over to us and pulled him out of me and off of me. When i thought she was goin to help me, she cradled him and asked his dead corpse what 'that bitch', referring to me, had done to him.".

"Oh my god! Youve been through hell" Exclaimed Olivia.  
>"I kno, Olivia. And thats not even half of it. But dont feel bad for me, I'm here arent I" everyone looked even sadder. "Are u guys sure u wanna here my story? Since yall gettin all emotional..."<br>They all nodded their heads.

Ariana sighed "Ok then lets go to my house, its gonna be a long night". They all agreed to go.

"This one is on me." Ariana said as she stood and threw 4 twenties on the table not really caring how little the bill was. They all walked outta the bar and to their cars so they could follow Ariana home.

"Camaro is gonna kill me for bringin all these people home" Ariana said to herself, as she drove home.

**Next chapter Ariana will hopefully finish her story, and... Camaro appears!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys i lied Ariana will finish her story in the Next chap. im already halfway done it so ill have it up in the next few days or so.**

Chap 4

**In Elliot's car on the way to Ariana's house, only Liv decided to ride with Elliot she stares out the window. Its an eerie silence between them.**

"So Liv, what do you think of Ariana and her story", Elliot broke the ice.

"What am I supposed to think, El? After all my years at SVU I've never heard anything so…. so terrible. I honestly don't kno if I can bear to hear the rest of her past. I kno I'm supposed to be able to handle it, but El didn't u hear her its not over, not even halfway!" she began to sob. She felt sorry for this poor girl, how could her list of damages be that long when she was still so young?

At the next red light Elliot pulled her into a strong hug. "Liv u heard Ariana, don't cry for her, she doesn't want sympathy she wants us to kno her past so we can kno **her**."

"I kno and I cant believe she opened up to us so fast" Liv said, drawing away from Elliots arms as the light turned green. She felt better cuz she could still smell him on her and it was the most delicious scent that she ever sniffed.

"She's a rookie, she wants to make her mark" he replied.

Liv chuckled "since when are you the understanding one in this rela… um ….partnership" she caught herself but he caught her slip up.

"Well this _relationship_ needs alittle balance so I felt I could be a bit more understanding….." Liv smiled widely. "Either that or I've been takin some of your estrogen pills –Ouch!" Liv had punched him in the shoulder.

She only had those pills cuz Casey bought them for her on her birthday to tease her about her age. She was still pretty hot for her age so she wasn't gonna let anyone discourage her.

"It was a joke, im sorry. Come here." He said pulling her close and just before his lips touched hers she said "How's Kathy and the kids?".

He pulled back, "way to ruin the mood, Liv" he said grumpily.

"I don't care, I've already told you-"

"ok ok Liv I get it but look forward….. I….um….. think we are here".

"ok but I don't- woah!"

What appeared to be Ariana's house was a huge town house that would cost both of them atleast a 3month's pay.

They all parked in the driveway that led up to 3 garage doors. Ariana got out of her car and led them to the door. She put her key in the lock and walked in and beckoned them to follow her. When they crossed the thresh hold they admired the greatly furnished house, before anyone could say any thing Ariana bellowed out, "HONEY, I'M HOME!".

No less than 10 seconds later, a brunette woman came running down the steps. Olivia recognized the woman as Camaro the chick from the photo on Ariana's desk.

As soon as she was of the staircase she launched herself into Ariana's arms and wrappd her legs around her waist. Ariana had to cradle Camaro's ass to keep her up, and she held her with ease. Her new coworkers either looked around the room or stared at their shoes as Camaro placed a big kiss on Ariana's lips, she tried to deepen it but Ariana pulled her head back, "Babe we have guests".

Ariana put a disappointed Camaro down and turned her to face her new coworkers, "Camaro these are the people Ill be working with from here on out, Detectives and Captain this is my Camaro" she chuckled. "it sounds like I'm showing off a car"

They all introduced themselves individually so they wouldn't be referred to as detectives all their lives. Immediately Camaro recognized the names.

"Ariana? These are the detectives that those people told you about, right?"

"Yep that's them"

"What exactly were you told" Olivia said.

"Pretty much your whole reputation and your nicknames…well not really nicknames but the names other cops call you behind your backs"

"Which is…?" Stabler asked.

"Badass Benson, Unstable Stabler, Tough Tutuola, and Maniacal Munch. Funny aint it?"

"Wow I don't wanna hear anymore about what people say behind our backs" said Stabler.

"Good shit, cuz I didn't really wanna say anything else" she turned to Camaro, "by the way I won our bet, you owe me 50 bucks"

"I really lost? Goddamit", she looked at Elliot. "thanx a lot".

"Excuse me?" he replied

"after hearing about your reputation, Ana bet me 50 bones that you would piss her off on the first day, and looks like I lost"

"oh by the way Ariana I am really sorry- "

"Its alright, Elliot. Be happy you won me 50 bucks so its all good" she winked at him.

"Soooooo….. _**Ana**_? Cute nickname by the way. Your into older women, huh? Asked Munch.

"Huh?"

"C'mon. she's obviously older than you but she is still hot none the less."

Then all of a sudden everyone was checking out Ariana and Camaro, while making comparisons. She did seem older but vaguely familiar. Camaro was a little shorter than Ariana, wider hips and her hair came down alittle further past her shoulders but it was kinda the same color as Olivia's. Her breasts were huge, actually too big, as Ariana's was a perfect size for her statuesque body. Camaro still seemed gorgeous. Even thought there were huge differences they seemed madly in love. But at this point in time Camaro seemed to be steaming.

"Um Munch, Camaro is not older than me. im actually 6 years her senior"

"Wait Ariana, How old are you?" Olivia asked.

"35" she replied easily

Everyone looked dumbstruck. "What?"

"We though u were in your late 20"s"

"Haha, thanx but no. Why didn't you ask the captain or Fin, they kno how old I am", she pointed out.

"Speakin of, you still have to tell us how you guys met" said Munch

"Who?" asked Camaro. "Us?"

"Fin and I, babe" Ariana answered.

"That's Fin?" Ariana nodded. "Wait so does that mean ur telling them….?"

"Yep. Follow me into the living room, guys.". They all did, even Camaro. They all sat on the big ass couch in the big ass living room, while Ariana and Camaro sat in the love seat facing them.

"Yo Ari. Before you start again, can I ask you how you can afford all this?" Fin said.

Honestly everyone of the detectives wanted to kno but they didn't have the guts to ask..

"Heh, that is actually part of my story. Now I'm ready, are you?".

They all nodded in agreement.

"Ok so where was I?" she said. "Oh yeah…."

**Hmm so what the heck is goin on between Elliot and Olivia? What shocking detail is Ariana gonna reveal next? Why does Camaro sooo look familiar? You will just have to wait and see! Reviews are always welcome, but if there isnt any im still gonna write my fic. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this update took so long. Well hear ya go...**

Ariana was ready to finish her story, "Ok, so-"

"Before we get this horror story on the road.", Says Camaro. "Anyone want coffee?"

Nobody wanted any.

"ok so where was I before I was interrupted over some damn coffee" she smirked. "oh yea…." Ariana sighed.

"ok so after Walden's husband… died….. she went off her rocks. She was drunk all the time. The night he died she cleaned up all the evidence and locked me in the basement. Nobody knew about that night other than us. Bitch even had the nerve to force me to go to his funeral. She was drunk during the service she kept whispering to me that is was my fault and that I was a slut."

"Everyone if you guys plan on staying and listening can you please take your coats off cuz you guys look like ur ready to run as soon as I turn my head". Her joke seemed to lighten the mood a little. They all removed their gear and focused their attention back on to Ariana.

"Thank you. As I was saying….she stopped drinking at home after a few months and started going out to bars and clubs. There was a new man that skank brought home everyweek. And the nights she couldn't get anyone to go home with her she would beat the hell outta me when she came home. After a few months of sluttin around she brought a man home. I hated him from the moment I saw him, he had a sleazy look to him. He was lookin at me throughout the whole night. I slept with my dresser in front of my door when she had "company" so nobody would get any ideas. But as the week went on that man was in our house everyday, staring at me. It didn't help at all that I was developing early."

"Ariana, no matter what happened it wasn't your fault. Do you remember his name?" Olivia said.

Ariana chuckled. "Always the detective, huh Olivia? But yes I do kno his name its-"

"Byron Anthony", Cragen stated. "He was caught along with Walden but he is in the wind too."

"Speakin of which, Cap. How did they get off?" Stabler asked.

"They weren't properly mirandized"

"WHAT?" the stunned detectives asked.

"Yep" Ariana simply answered. "I read the file a few years afterwards and I couldnt believe it either. But the arresting officers says they were provoked by those idiots and forget about mirandizing them, it happens. When they had the evidence to make a second arrest they were gone, but anyway…'

"He asked for me one night. He had moved in and they were arguing the second week, I could tell it was about me cuz I could hear her screamin "Why is it always her?", "What does she have that I don't?", "How can I even think about competing with a 12 year old", and my personnel favorite "You're gonna die on top of her just like my husband did".

Ariana chuckled "that one makes me laugh from time to time, it used to make me cry but I don't cry about it anymore, actually I don't cry about anything anymore."

Now it was like a question mark appeared on everyones forehead.

"After I had moved on I couldn't cry no matter what happened, people died, my heart got broken over and over again and yet I couldn't cry and its not like I didn't want to cuz I did, bad. But the tears, the sobbing, the shakin…. It just wouldn't come, and at times I miss it. But don't get me wrong, I could get emotional but not cry."

"Let me get back to the story, but that is another thing yall know about me" she added. "After that argument he didn't come into my room, which I was expecting. After about 3 weeks I got tired of waiting in fear. I took matters into my own hands. I was in 6th grade at the time and my teacher had this assignment where every Friday we wrote a letter about what was new at home, of course I lied on mine. I wrote shit about how "loving" my mother was, about our puppy that we didn't have, you kno shit that a normal child would say. We would hand in our letters Friday and she would respond Monday and if there was anything wrong she would personally escort the child to the principal's office."

"You were gonna tell her what was goin on." Fin stated.

"No, Fin. I was gonna tell her everything" Ariana answered. "Everything from the adoption to that exact day. I had 4 pages written out by Thursday night but things didn't go as planned… Secily came into my room that night and saw the papers; she read through them, ripped them up and started to beat the shit outta me. When I was on the floor and she was kicking me she kept askin if I had already told anyone I said no. She didn't believe me and when she was done whoopin my ass she ran around the house packin our stuff. We moved out to Harlem the next day to a house Byron owned but kept just in case his relationships didn't work out. Guess who was nice enough to come over and meet the new kid on the block" she said.

Everyone looked at Fin who smiled and sat back. "I remember when I knocked on the door to ask you to come to the park and play you practically jumped in my arms".

"Bullshit I just wanted to get outta the house. And u didn't ask me to play anything u invited me to be your cheerleader while you played football"

Olivia looked at him and smiled, "Cheerleader, huh?"

"What? She was new and she was hot"

"I was 13, man" she laughed. "And did you just say _was hot_?

"I'm sorry _still hot _and pretty conceited" everyone laughed.

"But he did help me through everything. I didn't tell him anything at first but he saw through me and he figured it out on his own because Byron had finally made his "move" on me. Fin promised not to tell anyone when he saw my bruises, he let me climb though his window at night and he shared his bed with me. He did till I was 16. Everything was perfect Fin had finally asked me out after being best friends for 3 years, we even planned our future.

"What was your future plans?" asked Munch.

"We would graduate high school in our separate years, since I was 1 year ahead, and go away to college, we hadn't decided on one yet but we were gonna go away as far as we could so she would never see Secily or Byron again. We would graduate then go to the police academy and one day become detectives. But we wanted to be married before we went to the academy so I proposed and gave her my grandmother's diamond ring that was given to me. We were gonna tie the knot after we were settled in college." Fin answered.

"So you were engaged at the age of 17, really?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I loved Fin with my whole being. I was gonna have all the babies he wanted." Ariana said simply. She then looked at Camaro, "but now Camaro is my new rock. I still have the ring. I wore it and still wear it around my neck everyday to remember that I had to find you, Fin. Now that I have you can have it back." She reached down the front of her shirt and pulled on a chain. When she got the chain all the way out, a ring was dangling on the end of it. It was a beautiful ring with a big diamond and a sapphire on both sides. The jewels were attached to a silver band. It was one hell of a ring to be given to a 16 year old girl.

As Ariana reached to unclasp the chain a strong hand grabbed her wrist, she looked into a set of deep brown eyes, Fin's eyes. "Ariana, I told you then and I'm telling you now, keep it it's rightfully yours. In my eyes you are and always will be my first wife." They stared deep into each others eyes, making Camaro uncomfortable.

"AHEM! Can we get back to the memories?" she asked.

"Yeah ok, sorry babe" she kissed Camaro. "I remember the day Byron told me we were moving."

**Flash Back**

_I was sittin at my deskin my room writing in the diary that neither of my "parents" knew about._

"_**Dear Isobel (my diary's name)**_

_**I can't wait to see Fin tonight. My fiancé, my future husband, love of my life. He is gonna take me away from this, from them… Byron came to me room last night drunk again. I didn't have the energy to move the dresser so I just prayed that he wouldn't bother me since he has been comin in my room less and less. I guess that prayer got lost in the ceiling fan. But its ok soon he wont be able to get me and ill be the one laughing at night when I'm safe in Fin's arms. Gotta go I hear Byron. Hopefully this I not the last time I write.**_

**_Love,_**

**_ Ariana Michele Walden __soon to be __Ariana Michele Tutuola._**

"_Ariana, where are you slut?" Byron shouted._

"_I'm in my room, sir"_

"_Pack all your shit we movin!"_

"_What? Where? When?"_

"_Harrisburg tomorrow morning, Baby"_

_After that bombshell I closed my bedroom door, pushed the dresser in front of it and climbed out of my window. I had to see Fin, now! I reached his window and did the secret knock on the window to let him kno it was me. The window opened and I climbed in. Suddenly his lips were on mine._

"_You're here early. That's good cuz I missed you so much."_

"_I missed you too. But I have to tell you something." My eyes filled with tears._

"_What is it did Byron try anything? ILL FUCKIN KILL HIM!"_

"_No no" I lied, I haven't told Fin about the recent assaults as far as he knows Byron doesn't bother me anymore. "We are moving, Fin! They are taking me away!"_

"_No they can't do that! Ari, I can't let you go!"_

"_Neither can they, Fin! If I don't go they won't take it lightly. If we run they'll hunt us down. There is nothing I can do to protect you, babe. All I can do is go with them and sneak away from them forever and find my way back to you."_

"_This is about protecting me? What? Did they use me to threaten you? Ariana, I should be protecting you! Is that why I'm not supposed to tell anyone? Answer me please! DID THEY USE ME TO THREATEN YOU?". _

_I hung my head and nodded, "I'm gonna fuckin kill them both!" he yelled. He went to his closet, I knew what he was going for, his gun. He grabbed the revolver and begun to load it._

"_Fin don't, please. I'll tell you what spend the night with me and we will go to the police in the morning. Please Fin I cant lose you by you goin to prison. Please! I screamed._

_He sighed, unloaded the gun and returned it. "we will go to the police in the morning right?" _

"_Yes, I swear"_

"_ok" we layed down on his king sized bed and just stared lovingly into each others eyes, before we knew it, it an hour had passed._

"_what time is it" Fin asked._

_I looked at my watch "5:45"_

"_oh snap we gotta get to the church, now! _

"_What? Ok!"_

"_We ran outta his house and ran the three blocks to the church."_

_**Are they gonna tie the knot? Will Ariana really let Fin take her to the Police. Just gotta wait and see**  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys. i know its been like years since ive updated but my life took a turn for the worse. its better now so i thought i would return to my story. this story was pretty close to my heart so i feel as though i should finish it. i still have passion for this story i can do this. i will update as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**I still do not own LAW AND ORDER: SVU :'(**

Chapter 6

_I was very confused. Fin was never the religious type, so why were we going to the church? As we reached the enormous doors of the city's sanctuary, I figured that maybe Fin was taking me to pray. I felt as though I needed it; so when I approached the doors, I eagerly pushed both of them open with as much strength as I had. When I looked up, I realized the church wasn't empty like I figured it would be._

_There in the pews were friends of me and Fin, my dance teammates, and some of Fins football teammates. And at the altar stood Fin's bestfriend, Slim. At that moment i knew what this was. i turned to him, tears in my eyes and the biggest smile on my face._

_"Fin... Are we getting married?" I asked excitedly._

_"Well its not really official since Slim isn't licensed to wed us for real. but practice makes perfect babe." he replied._

_He chastly kissed my lips, then jogged up to the altar, gave slim a handshake and a pat on the back, and stepped to the side watching me. I hear music playing. An organ... "Here Comes The Bride". I soon realize that I'm supposed to walk down the aisle. i didn't have any flowers, which is perfect, i hate flowers. I take my time making my way down the aisle, letting it sink in that I was about to be wed to the love of my life... Even if it wasn't official. As i finally reach the alter Fin takes my hand and looks deep into my eyes. This was happening, and I was ready. Slim started._

_"Dearly Beloved, we have gathered here today..."_

Ariana paused, she thinks about that day every morning when she removes the ring from around her neck to shower. She looked over to Fin, he was hunched over. You couldn't see his face but you could see the teardrops hit the table.

"Wow, you two were really in love at such a young age" Olivia says sadly.

"We were" they both replied. Fin kep his head down, while Ariana grabbed Camaro's hand and placed a small kiss on the back of it.

"But I thought you said it wasnt like that?" Munch said.

Fin finally looks up and glares at his partner. "If I would have told you the truth, would you have taken her story, our story seriously? Would you have been able to sit there and listen without throwing in smartass comments or your dumbass conspiracy theories?"

Munch stayed quiet.

"Didn't think so"

_We did it. I was officially yet unofficially Fin's wife. If only it were real. If only it was legal. I wouldn't have to return to that house. I was back in Fin's room staring at the ring he put on my finger. We were in his bed. Just laying there. We have never had sex, well he hasn't. He says that what happens to me doesn't count, and i almost believe him. I thought that when the time comes and we were being intimate he would remember what they do to me and become disgusted. But today I finally realize he would never do that to me, I'm his wife._

_"Fin, I'm ready"  
>"Ready for what?"<em>

_I sigh, boy could he be dense at times._

_"Make love to me Fin"  
>"Are you sure? I know how you feel about... about this.<br>"It's our wedding night, I want this. Please?"  
>"Ok. I love you, Ari."<br>__"I love you too, Fin."_

_He pulled me close and kissed me, hard. As we pulled apart, we both sat up to undress each other. He layed me back down on the bed, kissing me while his body rested in between my thighs. I want this. I want Fin. Forever._

Elliot clears his throat. "Please spare us all the gory details". They all start laughing.  
>"Ok ok" says Ariana.<p>

_I was in heaven. My "husband" and i just made love to each other for the first time ever. Now we were just staring into each others eyes, while my hand was resting on his stomach and his hand was rubbing circles on my naked back. We were so far in our own world that we didn't hear the door open or notice Fin's shocked and angry mother in the doorway..._

**Oh snap... what is about to happen? Wait and check out the next chapter to find out. Reviews are always welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"So the first time you guys were intimate... Fins mom walked in you?" Elliot laughed.  
>"Yes she did, it was actually the first and last time Fin and I made love" Ariana chuckled sadly.<p>

_"What the hell is going on here?" Fins mother screeched. Both Fin and I raced to put on our clothes._  
><em>"Ma listen-" Fin tried to explain. But it was too late, she had seen the ring on my finger as I reached out to hold Fins hand.<em>  
><em>"That better not be my mothers ring on her finger! Fin what the hell do you think you are doing?! Ariana you need to leave now!" She gestured to the door<em>  
><em>"Please let us explain!" I cried. Don't send me back to that house. Don't take Fin away from me.<em>  
><em>"Go home Ariana. That is the last time I'll say it nicely" she warned. I started to leave the room until a hand clasped around my wrist and pulled me back. Fin pulled me back to his side.<em>  
><em>"Ma don't do this. Don't send her back there. You have no idea what they-"<em>  
><em>"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she screamed. Her loud voice made both of us jump. She usually loves me. She has never raised her voice at me, ever. I began to leave again, this time Fin didn't stop me. As I walked his mother I whispered<em>  
><em>"Im sorry, more than you know."<em>  
><em>"Leave the ring" was all she replied.<em>  
><em>"NO" Fins voice boomed out, "It's my ring, Grandma said to do what I want with it and i choose to give it to Ariana. Whether you like it or not, Ariana is and will always be my first wife."<em>  
><em>"What are you talking about? Are you two married?" she asked, taking a step towards Fin.<em>  
><em>"Well not offic-" i started<em>  
><em>"Yes, yes we are. It may not be official or legal but she is mine!"<em>  
><em>"I can't believe you Odafin. You wanna give up your life for her?"<em>

_I never thought about that. About what Fin would be giving up for me. He would have to care for me. Watch over me when I have my nightmares and calm me down when i have my episodes. He doesn't deserve this. He deserves better than me. Let him go Ariana._  
><em>When i came back to reality, Fin and his mother were in each others faces; screaming at the top of their lungs.<em>

_"STOP!" I screamed. I walked over and turned to face his mother. "You are absolutely right. We are too young for this, and Fin does deserve... more." I turned to my husband with tears in my eyes. "Fin I love you so much, but you deserve so much better. I'm too damaged. Maybe... maybe Harrisburg won't be too bad. If I don't see you before I leave tomorrow... Just remember that I love you more than life itself." I started to pull the ring off my finger. He stopped me, he didn't speak he just shook his head and planted a kiss on my forehead. His lips moved to my ear and whispered the words I wanted to hear._

_I looked into those big beautiful brown eyes and smiled as the tears streamed down my face. I turned and ran out of the house as fast as i could. I could hear his mom faintly call after me. After a few blocks, I was home. Or whatever the fuck it was... Byrons car wasn't out front anymore. That's weird, he's always home around this time. I tore the ring off my finger, put it in my pocket and went inside, there were no lights on i walked through the living room, looking for any signs of life._

_"He's not here, slut." Secily's voice rung out. "So moving to Harrisburg without me, huh?"_  
><em>She was behind me, I could feel her hot breath on my back. I didn't turn to face her. I didn't<em>  
><em>want to smell whatever alcohol that danced across her tongue today.<em>

_"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was confused._

"He planned to leave town with you..." Olivia stated.  
>"Yup. He felt that Secily was too old now and had filled her purpose" Ariana replied.<br>"Fucking Prick" Camaro said angrily. Ariana rubbed her back. It was almost as if Camaro was the one that needed to be comforted instead of Ariana.

_Secily reached up and wrapped her hand around my throat, cutting off some of my air, and pulled me close so my back was pressed to her front. I brought my hands up and clutched her wrist, trying to loosen her hold._

_"Don't fuck with me. I come home from my job to find him pack your stuff. He thought he was just gonna leave me behind. Haha stupid bastard" She turned me around to face her, I could smell her drink of choice tonight. Tequila. "I kicked him out. If you look in the backyard you can see the pit where i burned most of his things. He's not coming back so now it's just you and me, bitch. Just like the good old days after you killed my husband."_

_She stared me in my eyes. Maybe if she wasn't drunk she could see the joy that danced in them. The fucker was gone. I wouldn't have to sleep scared anymore._

_She was still staring at me, at my lips specifically. They were a bit swollen from my day with Fin. Fin..._

_"What do they all see in you? Maybe i should see for myself..." Just as I came back to reality she was kissing me. Her dry cracked lips on mine. I moved my hands from her wrist to her chest and pushed as hard as I could. She finally pulled back. I looked at her in horror. No, not her too._

_"Don't worry baby, I did this plenty of times in college." She purred._

_Oh no, I dont want this. She backed me up against the wall. Looking down at me with the same look Byron used to give me, Lust. She pinned my hands above my head and bent her head down to kiss my neck. I started to cry, knowing that if I screamed she would hurt me. My legs began to shake, I was so scared. She moved her lips up to my cheek, she licked the tears that streaked my face and made her way back to my mouth. She kissed my lips again, harder this time, using her alcohol soaked tongue to part my lips. Her tongue burst into my mouth and darted around. I was so shocked from this sloppy kiss that I didn't notice the hand that wasn't restraining my hands was slowly rubbing its way down my body. It wasn't until she roughly cupped me between my legs that i realized she was really gonna go through with this. Realizing this; my legs gave out, she didn't try to catch me. She let me fall to the floor._

_"Maybe I should take you in a bed. Hmmm?" she squatted down and scooped me up in her arms, and I was to weak to stop her. She carried me to my room and dropped me on the bed._

_I watched in fear as she closed the door..._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

_I wanted to die. She was standing over me, her eyes roaming over my body, all while she's licking those dry lips that just assaulted me not even 5 minutes ago. i could try to get up and run but I wouldn't make it, she was at the foot of my bed. And my door was a few feet directly behind her. All I could do was turn on my side and curl into a ball. Maybe, just maybe this bed would swallow me whole and i would just disappear. __**Haha I'm not that lucky**__._

_I sobbed loudly as i felt her weight on the mattress, slowly making its way towards me. She is enjoying this, enjoying my pain, my fear. I felt her, she was now right next to me. i felt her face in my hair, her hand on my thigh. i cried louder. Maybe someone would hear me and come to my rescue. __**Haha I'm definitely not that lucky**__. Her face was slowly moving towards my ear._

_"Don't be coy. Were you this shy with my husband? Or Byron? Don't worry, I'll try to be more gentle than them. But I won't promise you" Secily whispered. "I've been wanting to do this for a bit. So I can't help it if i get a bit... carried away" she chuckled._

_She swung her leg over me so she was now straddling me. I fought as she pulled my arms away from my face and once again pinned them above my head. She was so heavy... she tried to move in to kiss me again but I had moved me head so her lips grazed my cheek instead. I was angry now. After all the shit that i have endured living with this woman she wanted to inflict the same pain on me that her "men" did? Fuck that. Somehow i gathered the strength to flip her off of me and onto the floor. She had hit her head on the night table on her way down. I jumped from my position on the bed and stood over her._

_"How fucking dare you? After all the shit you guys have put me through, you wanna add this to the list? YOU adopted me, YOU were supposed to care for me, YOU were supposed to love me. But instead you made me into a punching bag, a slave, and a sex toy to the sleazy bastards you brought into our lives. Fuck that, fuck this! I'm leaving, I'm going to the police. And Secily, you were never my mother. And i hope you rot in prison." I screamed. I don't know what had come over me, but i liked it. I would never be scared again, I'm fresh out of that emotion._

_I turned around to leave, but i felt a hand grab my ankle and pull me to the ground. She was on me, with her hands wrapped around my neck. She was pissed as well._

_"Never talk to me like that! Whether you like it or not I am the only family you have. And legally I am your mother. I own you, so I will do whatever I will do whatever I want to my property. You you know you want it" she hollered. She forcefully shoved her hand between my thighs, cupping me roughly, making me even angrier. "And as for going to the cops, you won't. I'll kill you first. And if that doesn't scare you then maybe I should mosey over to your friend Fin's house and get rid of him and that bitch of a mother he has. Do you like that better? Don't make this harder than it has to be..."._

_Her mentioning Fin's family infuriated me. Stuck my chest out, pressing my breasts into hers. She probably thought I was giving up but i just needed the right amount of room... her hold loosened on my wrists and i snatched my fist back and let it shoot out into her face, catching her right in the mouth. It didn't phase her much... but it got her to completely let my hands go. Now that my hands were free, i lashed out. Scratching, slapping, and punching any of her flesh that was near me. Well i did until she punched me in the face hard as shit. With that blow, all of the fight left me completely. i just layed there, i wasn't scared i knew what happened next, she would take what she wanted. She knew that too. By the time i looked up she had already shed her clothes, all that she wore was a black lacy bra and panty set. I closed my eyes, my head hurts damn she hits hard. i felt her undo my jeans and pull them off. She said nothing she just began to kiss and lick my inner thighs. She made her way up my thighs, as she was right near my core, she was gone. Her weight was gone. i could hear loud bangs and screaming. I felt warm, familiar arms wrap themselves around me._

_"Ari, it's ok. You can open your eyes now"_

_Fin?_

_i opened my eyes like i was told and looked into the beautiful brown ones that belonged to my husband. He saved me, but where was Secily? I could still hear the loud noises so i turned my head to see what the hell the noise was, damn my head hurts. i looked over and saw the most wonderful thing i have ever seen in my life... Fin's mom beating the hell out of Secily. i swear i could watch that all day. I eventually turned back to Fin, I was happy, I was free._

**_Haha maybe I was that lucky after all_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"That day was the best and worst day of my life" Ariana stated. "It was the best because i was taken away from Secily for good." she paused.

"Why was it the worst?" Olivia asked. "You finally got away from that monster".

"Isn't it obvious why?" Ariana asked looking Olivia in the eyes.

"She had to leave me behind" Fin said.

"I had too. I was damaged and i didnt want you to have to deal with it-"

"BULLSHIT, YOU COULD HAVE COME BACK! I WOULD HAVE DROPPED EVERYTHING TO BE WITH YOU, AND YOU KNOW THIS!" Fin shouted.

Ariana stayed calm, she understood his anger and his pain. "I know you would have Fin. Thats why i didnt come back. I looked for you and when i finally found you. You had a wife, a son, a family, Fin. Who was I to take that away from you. YOU HAD MOVED ON. It would have been unfair to you and them for me to just step into the picture. Im no homewrecker."

Her words made Liv feel guilty and uncomfortable, and she could have sworn she saw Ariana's eyes flicker towards her for a split second. Is that what she was? A homewrecker?

"I know, Ari, I know." Fin said tired.

"Well what happened afterwards?" Munch asked. "I was taken in by a highly respected therapist and his life partner from the Upper East Side. They didnt have children and they wanted them bad. The therapist felt he could help me become normal. No nightmares, no fear of people, no fear of being touched. His partner loved me, we had the exact same eyes" Ariana smiled remembering them. "They adopted me eventually, and became my parents. I loved them so much. They helped me through everything, especially the abuse and losing Fin. They had me do different activities; modeling, dancing, piano & guitar, singing, and martial arts. i was only good at the dancing, martial arts, and singing." she laughed.

"What were their names?" Cragen asked.

"Elijah and Aidan Mitchell"

"Whoa whoa Aidan Mitchell?! As in the late owner and CEO in Mitchell Industries?"

"The one and the same."

"The founder of the largest manufacturing company this side of the US is your father?"

"Was. Both of my fathers died in a plane crash 5 years ago" Ariana said softly.

"Were you the only child?" "Yes. They kinda had their hands full trying to give me the family Ive never had. i always asked for a sister but they were already catching alot of fire from the media for being a gay couple and adopting a mentally unstable teenager. They also kept claiming they were too old."

"So that makes you-"

"Yup the sole heiress to their fortune. You really think i would have been able to afford all this on a cops salary?" Ariana chuckled.

"Why are you a cop then? You must have enough money to never work again." Olivia asked.

"i want to help others like me, Olivia. When I found out that Secily and Byron had gotten back together, i knew i had to be the one to bring them down. They were escalating. 13 years ago they left their 16 year old victim beaten and raped in an alley. They were done with her after she refused to bring more little girls to them. They left her for dead."

"I remember seeing that on the news" said Cragen

"Me too" said everyone else.

"Her name was Cameron Martinez also known as Cam-"

"Me" Camaro spoke up.

Everyone except Ariana looked towards her shocked.

"Welp, didn't see that coming" says Munch.

"Yup after Camaro was out of the hospital and her injuries were healed, I found her and brought her back to see Elijah. They had sessions 3 times a week. She didn't trust me at first but once therapy helped her she accepted my friendship. We started dating about a year after my parents death, she helped me through it, losing them was one of the worst things in my life. It was the last reason I shed tears. The last reason I cried. She gave me reason to live. And here we are, in love and taking it day by day." She says as she rests her forehead against Camaro's. Everyone became quiet.

Munch claps his hands together breaking the silence. "So how about that coffee?"


End file.
